1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for communication between devices connected through computer network firewalls.
2. Description of Related Art
Distributed networks, such as the Internet, as a medium have created fundamental changes in the nature of how users communicate and conduct commerce. Businesses today use distributed networks, such as the Internet, not just to communicate with suppliers, employees, and customers, but also to sell products and services, to place orders, to receive orders and to provide customer service. In addition, consumers commonly use distributed networks, such as the Internet, to exchange e-mail with family members, to access financial institutions, to conduct online stock transactions, make travel reservations, shop and/or conduct research.
This explosive expansion in the use of distributed networks, such as the Internet, for e-commerce and business interaction has given rise to a need for security systems that will protect computer systems and/or networks. As the use of distributed networks, such as the Internet, has expanded, the use of network security systems limiting access to vendor or client networks has expanded as well. Network security concerns impose limits on access from a distributed network, such as the Internet, to a local computer and/or a local network. Where the requirements of limiting access to a local computer and/or a local network from a distributed network, such as the Internet, and of allowing access from the local computer and/or local network to a distributed network, such as the Internet, compete, a system can be designed to control such access.
One such system is called a firewall system. A firewall system enables a network, such as, for example, a business organization's local area network, to provide its employees access to a distinct distributed network, such as the Internet, without allowing the entire outside world access to the local network internal to that organization via that distributed network. By erecting a security barrier between the local area network and that distributed network, an organization is able to protect sensitive information that resides on the internal network.
As business organizations seek to utilize distributed networks, such as the Internet and the World Wide Web, to facilitate customer service and to improve business activity and growth, the ability of such organizations to offer services that require traversal of a firewall associated with a client's local area network in a way that does not compromise the security of the client's local area network becomes very important. In fact, the ability to provide customer service in a hands-off manner that the World Wide Web provides can possibly make or break a business deal and as a result, can impact sales.